What lies in the shadows
by xtruthisintheeyesx
Summary: Mareesa Howell is in her second and last year at Hogwarts when she realizes that a certain Slytherin boy takes an interest in her but will their budding feelings be able to flourish with a certain Slytherin prince in the way? Takes place in seventh year.
1. Chapter 1 Innocent experiments

What lies in the shadows

A/N: This is a short fic. I thought of, I plan on doing a story based off of it sometime in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Snape walked in, his usual scowl in place, as the room fell silent fearing the most mysterious and arguably menacing professor at Hogwarts. He continued to the front and with the flick of his wrist pointed his wand at the role book before calling off names at an impatient pace, the promise of taking house points for anyone not readily available to say, _'here'_.

Names were done so with another flick of the wrist as the board began titling our next assignment for the period, "today we will be conjuring potions, of course, ones that may seem simple but this is an advanced course so these formulas will be enhanced for this is a higher curriculum class". "This is an individual assignment so I expect quality results; random potions assignments will be picked from the basket on my desk, now begin" he explained before disappearing to the back of the room.

"Individual assignments?" that man is mad!" my best mate Stephanie said next to me as we advanced to the front of the room towards the queue forming in front of Snape's desk.

"Stephanie, stop over exaggerating, these potions should be simple and if you need help, just ask me.

000

"Maressa, Blaise is starring at you again" Stephanie said nudging my arm as I peered into my potions book.

"Is he really?" I asked almost to myself as I lifted my gaze from the book to across the room where it met the curious one of Blaise Zambini who was encircled in a pool of green and black by his fellow Slytherins. I blinked a few times then looked away, "honestly Mareesa I can't believe you would even talk to a Slytherin let alone consider going on a date with one" Stephanie said crinkling her nose in disgust at the notion.

"We are two different people" I said simply in response before slipping on a set of goggles and placing my cauldron on an open flame then I went to work.

The cackling of boy's laughter echoed in my ears as I mixed my ingredients; newt tails, forest herbs, and mandrake fell into the mixture as I stirred the concoction with my wand and everything seemed to be going well.

That was until I had this strong feeling that I was being watched, "hello Maressa" a smooth masculine voice brushed across the surface of my ear, I hesitated at first already knowing who it was before I turned around, "um hi Blaise" I said neutrally.

"So, what are you making?" he said looking over my shoulder at my boiling concoction, "an insomniac potion, nothing too major" I replied while continuing to sir.

It was silent for a moment before a friendly smile creased his angular cheekbones, "well if you need a tester when you're done, just let me know" he offered green eyes sparkling, I smiled to myself, " I'll let you know" I said before turning back around followed shortly by the sound of retreating feet.

I silently cursed myself as I continued with my mixture, my brain retracing the shape of his face and especially those eyes; emerald green with minute flecks of gold, they were definitely dreamy. The real question was, did I want to go out with him?

I pondered that as I emptied some of the mixture into a glass beaker before turning around and fixing my vision on the table full of Slytherin boys, looking for my victim I mean tester. Scanning the group I looked passed Crabb, Goyle, Malfoy…uhh, and finally my eyes landed on Blaise, he was engaged in whatever conversation the rest of his friends were having when he fell silent before he turned, his green eyes meeting my brown ones.

I smirked at him before making a come hither motion with my pointer finger and Blaise happily obliged but not without an ugly sneer from Malfoy as he got up, "so where's the stuff?" Blaise asked walking up to me with a dimple exposing smile, "right here" I said handing him the beaker, "drink up".

"So what's the diagnosis: death potion, love potion, or sea sick elixir?" Madame Pomfrey asked as I levitated a sleeping Blaise into the infirmary, "advanced insomnia potion" I said sheepishly.

"Oh Merlin, we'll let's get him to a cot so I can get a counteractive in his system" she instructed before I helped haul Blaise onto one of the many cots. I sat beside him and gazed at his sleeping figure and I couldn't help but feel bad, 'I gave him that potion what if he doesn't wake up? I'd never forgive myself', I worried as I ran my hands across his cheek unconsciously moving the hair back from his face.

"Here we go dear" Madame Pomfrey said coming over to Blaise's side with a bottle and spoon before feeding it into his mouth, "what's that?" I asked after she closed the lid, "old remedy, will wake him right up so don't look so dreary dear" she said with a smile before leaving the room.

She hit the target right on the nose because within the next 5 minutes Blaise's eyes slowly cracked open before he slowly awoke, "Blaise!" I shouted wrapping my arms around him in relief strictly off impulse. "What happened?" he asked a bit groggy, "well you drank my potion and…you kind of fell asleep but that's beside the point" I said hurriedly followed by a confused nod from Blaise, wow that stuff must be powerful.

Once he seemed to be coming back into it I stood up awkwardly, "well umm yeah…I have to go but to answer your question from earlier, I would love to go out with you Blaise" I said with heated cheeks before rushing out of the infirmary.

"Does this look alright?" I asked Stephanie from behind me as I inspected myself in the mirror, "you look fine, I'm positive that Blaise will be drooling over you majority of the evening" she assured as she flipped to the next page of her copy of Witch Weekly.

Nerves were driving Mareesa to scrutinize her outfit; her hair was too curly or her dress was too tight for afternoon tea but finally she accepted that she looked fine. It was five minutes to 6 o'clock when Lavender Brown barged through the door of the dorm Maressa, Stephanie, and their other friend/roommate Marigold shared.

"Maressa, I came to inform you that a certain Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zambini is outside the portrait hole requesting your presence" she rushed out with a Cheshire grin and I was almost 100% positive that she and Parvati would be talking about her my date for the rest of the evening.

"Thanks Lav" I said with a curt nod before exiting out of the room behind Lavender.

Blaise POV

(Earlier in the night)

"What do you think tie or no tie?" Blaise asked one of his chums Theodore Nott as he prepared for his date. Nott looked hesitant looking from the tie to Blaise and vise versa, "umm", "bloody hell Blaise, just pick one what's the big deal" sneered the prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. Blaise gave him a disapproving look before leaving the room, tie in hand.

"Then we're standing there and Draco throws a nasty comeback at Potter when sudden he shrinks into a ferret, even I had to admit it was pretty funny" Blaise chuckled as he recalled professor Moody teaching Malfoy a lesson, there were almost tears in my eyes at the tale.

"Blaise you're going to kill me if you make me laugh any harder" I gasped out in between laughs in my attempt to right my doubled-over fame. He looked at me then in mock horror, "Merlin knows we can't have you dying on me, you're much too sweet to die so young" he added seriously.

That statement sobered me right up as I looked at his face before facing back forward as we continued our trek back to the Griffindor tower; Blaise had been acting in same manner since the beginning of the evening where he was sweet and charming then he'd drop a compliment that would earn a responsive flush from me before one of us would change the topic.

The silence carried on until we came to the portrait of the fat lady where we once again faced each other again, "so, here we are" he said slipping his hands into the pockets of his tan trousers, "yeah I guess so" I agreed leaving the conversation hanging in the air.

Blaise shifted to the other foot and scratched his neck awkwardly, "well I had I really nice time tonight" he said with a hint of a smile and his emerald eyes sparkled with mirth, "so did I, maybe we could do it again sometime?" I suggested with a tone of nonchalance but secretly hoping, "that sounds like a right idea" he said chuckling with a smirk and smiled back.

A little over a minute passed as we stood there staring at each other when we were broken out of our reverie by the fat lady speaking, "children curfew is approaching in just ten minutes, I suggest you retire to your dorms before house points are deducted" she said in her traditional high pitched voice.

Blaise straightened his back and looked at the portrait that was glaring at him then me, "I should be going but I'll see you around" he said finally before he leaned in and gave me a hug goodbye.

I waited as I watched his retreating form till he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor, "Miss. Howell you'd best be getting inside" the fat lady encouraged, I turned around with a sigh, "password?" "Slytherin sucks".


	2. Chapter 2 Parents Day

"So Maressa, what class should we go into first?" my dad asked while walking next to me through the halls, "how about Ms. McGonagall's room first?" I asked to which he nodded.

We visited a few more classes after that before we took a break in the great hall where refreshments were lad out among different projects along the walls and ceilings. My dad and I stood off to the side idly sipping from our cups of punch as we watched on to the other parents interacting with their children.

I couldn't help but notice that some were staring back at us with puzzled expressions; I guess it was understandable since I look more like my mother.

My father is an English man with fair somewhat tanned skin, strong features, accentuated with light cinnamon hair swept back over dark green eyes, not to mention he was a whopping 6'2. I on the other hand, well we're almost opposites; my skin is a tan caramel color, my features were noticeable but more round in a feminine way, my hair was a dark brown with hints of auburn here and there, that framed my dark brown eyes, even though we didn't have the same color eyes, they shared the same shape and appeal, oh and let's not forget I was a glorious 5'4.

Looking around casually my father asked, "So do you see any of your mates sweetheart?" "Yes actually, Stephs over there with her mum and Marigold's with her brother, oh and there goes Bla..." I stopped myself mid sentence, "who's there?" "Um just another one of my friends, excurse me" I sped off walking towards Blaise.

He was talking to someone that had their back to me but that I could only assume was his mother, hesitantly I stood off to the side, not wanting to interrupt and he happened to turn in my direction; his eyes were sparkling happily as I gave him a small wave. He muttered something to his mum before coming over towering over me, "hi Blaise" I said shyly, "Hey I thought I saw you earlier, come here I want you to meet someone" he encouraged grasping my hand in his larger one.

We guided over to where his mother was, "mamma I wanted you to meet a special friend of mine, Maressa Howell" Blaise introduced will a full grin smile. I smiled along with a small greeting as I looked at the older woman; you could practically smell the expensive dragon hind clutch from five feet away, and her presence alone reeked of Italian supremacy, oh well I hope she's nice. "How do you do?" she asked politely extending a hand to me, "fine and you ma'am?" I responded just as friendly.

She looked at me for a moment as our hands were still connected, subtly looking across my face, mentally I readied myself for scrutinizing comments, "my you're a lovely one, I'm surprised Blaise hasn't told me of you sooner" she complimented with hints of an Italian accent here and there.

"Mamma!" Blaise exclaimed, his cheeks taking on a rosy hue, "sorry mio figlio, ah I see Mrs. Nott over there, why don't you two walk around while I go chat?" she said excusing us before we agreed and strolled off.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Howell" Blaise said offering his hand to my father, "Likewise Mr. Zambini" my father smirked taking his hand.

"Sorry about my dad, he's a bit overprotective sometimes" I said with a weak smile, Blaise returned an amused one, "it's quite alright, at least it was just your dad and not both your parents, by the way where is your mum?" "Oh she had to work, your dad too?" I asked remembering the absence of his father.

Suddenly Blaise's face withdrew from a casual smile into a downright frown and his eyes crumpled with it, he anxiously licked his upper lip and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before clearing his throat, "um no he…passed away ah…four years ago" "Merlin, I'm so sorry Blaise, I shouldn't have brought it up".

Well Maressa you've done it now.

There was an awkward bit of silence before Blaise cleared his throat, "uh I'm going to go find my mother, I'll talk to you later?" he hinted, "yes sure, bye" I said with a wave seeing him off.

Once Blaise's figure was out of sight I hastily made my way back to my father who was in the middle of a discussion with professor Trelawney, as I approached I was able to catch a few snippets, "I would be weary of those around you, dark and mysterious things lurk about you sir" she said in a mystified voice, her eyes bulging from their sockets. My father gave her a skeptical look before nodding, "thank you for your um advice, it is dully noted" he said in agreeance before she left suddenly.

"Having fun I see" said with a smile gracing my face as I walked up to him. "You have no idea love, no idea" he said with a shake of his head. We shared a quick laugh before a satin like voice interrupted us.

"Well, well, well, is that who I think it is?" the approaching voice asked in a curious manner but it was obvious that he already knew who it was.

We turned in unison and I was graced with the sight of Mr. Draco Malfoy and the man to his left who I could definitely identify as his father.

"Lucius" my father greeted stiffly, his eyes narrowed in a guarded way.

"Julius" the elder Malfoy greeted in a condescending way as he inclined his head at my father, before his eyes slipped over to me.

"Ah and this young lady must be your daughter" he said stepping closer, there was a slender black cane tucked under his arm, and something about the way his silver eyes watched me made the hairs on my arms stand. "Pleased to finally meet you" he said as he grasped my hand gently and bowed as if this were the 18th century, I just nodded.

"This must be your boy" my father's voice cut back in, Mr. Malfoy stepped back to his place next to his son, "yes this is Draco" he declared proudly as he gestured to his son and the youngest Malfoy simply inclined his head in acknowledgement as he continued his silence.

The two older men continued to stare at each other for a few more minutes, "well we must be going, we have a meeting with the minister today but it way a pleasant surprise to see you again Julius" Mr. Malfoy said with a sinister sparkle in his grey eyes.

"Like wise Lucius" my father said tightly openly glaring now.

"Dad what was that about?" I asked once they had left. "Nothing sweetheart, just a bitter soul" he answered cryptically.

Meanwhile….

"Draco"

"Yes father?"

"I need you to take care of the girl".


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Business

A/N Hi everyone, I wanted to start off by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed, story, and author alerted; it means a lot. This is the last chapter of this fic. **BUT** as I stated before this is a prerequisite to the full length story that I plan on doing soon. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.

"Blaise you're such a loon, I think I dislocated a rib from laughing so hard" I exclaimed between breaths as Blaise and I once again were returning from a night in hogsmeade.

"Thanks for humoring me, but you're no dull company yourself" he complimented absentmindedly looking at his green and black sweater wrapped around my shoulders.

"You look good in green" he declared with gallant smirk gracing his rosy lips, gesturing to the garment.

I looked down, "well green is one of my favorite colors" I said with a smirk of my own tugging on the turned down collar.

Our playful banter continued for the duration of the trek to Gryffindor tower before we found ourselves a few feet from the fat lady, who casually eyed us momentarily.

"Tonight wasn't too bad huh?" Blaise asked subtly leaning in as if he were anticipating the answer.

I looked up into his emerald orbs and against my better judgment my gaze traveled down to his slightly parted lips before looking back up again, "Yes, it was" came my response a bit breathlessly.

Apparently my companion noticed the inflection as well because he gave me this certain type of look before his lips quirked into a small grin, "so, I guess I should get going then, we've got a Slug club meeting in the morning" he declared quickly glancing at my lips before looking down and awkwardly smoothing his hair to the side.

A few minutes passed and Blaise was still standing there, I didn't want to say, 'hey Blaise didn't you say you had to go about five minutes ago?' because I didn't want to seem rude but admittedly it was a tad awkward.

Finally an exasperated breath cut into the air from Blaise, "Maressa, look...I" he stopped suddenly as if searching for the proper words as I looked on intrigued.

Collecting himself he looked at me, his eyes holding a new found determination and power it seemed from the previous five minutes, "Mareesa I'm going to be honest, I quite fancy you" he said getting straight to the point.

My reaction, you ask? I released a breath I didn't realize that I was holding before responding quite elegantly, "okay" and I mentally squirmed.

Why would I say something so stupid? Blaise might as well get out while he still could; but in my defensive I was nervous, I only had one boy in the past even remotely voice interest in me.

To my utter surprise he chuckled at my answer before leaning closer, "Pardon me for seeming a bit fresh but would it be alright if I kissed you?" he whispered in hushed tones, as if a it were a secret only the two of us should hear.

I gulped, "umm I guess that would be…alright" there went that breathless thing again.

Admittedly Blaise even looked a bit surprised at my response before he poised himself into a cool expression with a hint of a grin. Subconsciously he moistened his bottom lip before leaning down towards me, my eyes fluttered shut as I felt the gentle brush of his breath against my face, then a brief hesitation for a second where it was just still breath before his lips met mine.

Upon contact, our lips mingled briefly, his lips feeling distinctly soft for a boy's and his breath tasting like cappuccino as his mouth moved deftly against my own, and with a finally flourish it was over.

My eyes fluttered open again as emerald met brown, I bit my lower lip to prevent grinning like a foul and settled with a half smile as Blaise showed the beginning signs of a blush creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat, "I best be going now" and with a final smile he was off; back straight as his retreating figure was swallowed into the darkness of the hall.

I stood starring into the darkness until the soft click of shoes disappeared before I lifted my fingers to my lips, who would've expected Slytherin's second in command to be such a gentleman as well as soft and gentle when it came to kissing a girl?

My elation was short lived as I heard foot steps again and a sense of urgency went through me as I speculated that it may be Flinch starting his patrols early tonight, how wrong I was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Gryffindor Cinderella, just curious, did your prince turn into a frog yet?" that familiar sneer drawled, _Malfoy_.

"What do you want Ferret?" I spat just as ugly as he walked into the scarce light, his black robes billowing about him as he did.

His glare was taunting and evil at the same time as he began to circle me like a tiger shark in the middle of a feeding frenzy, " tsk, tsk, now, it's not what I want, it's what I saw" he smirked, "Merlin Blaise is quite pathetic, what is this your third, forth date and he's just now kissing you? It's preposterous!" he exclaimed with a twisted laugh as he continued his orbit around me.

I was suddenly enraged, "You're the pathetic one, hiding in the shadows and watching, no stalking people when their trying to have a private moment!" my eyes narrowed and a wicked smirk suddenly graced me lips, "Ah but I think I've figured it out, you ridicule Blaise for one specific reason".

He looked at me with a bored expression, "And what would that be?"

"You're jealous" was my reply, my smirk widening.

Malfoy suddenly stopped in his circling and he took two dangerous steps forward leaving about a foot in between us, " what did you just say?" he practically growled through clenched teeth.

I looked at my nails, mimicking Malfoy's previous bored expression, "I don't believe I stuttered, you're Jealous" I said enunciating each word slowly.

It was eerily quiet for moment before Malfoy seemed to snap, he took a few more quickened threatening steps and he forced me against a near by wall, using his height as an advantage.

He sneered down at me again, his platinum hair brushing my forehead, "You're dumber then you look Howell, what in this Merlin forsaken world would make me, Draco Malfoy, jealous of Blaise Zambini?"

I'd admit, he bested me as far as height but I refused to be intimidated, "don't make me laugh" I declared humorlessly, "it's obvious Malfoy, Blaise is popular, smart, and people actually like him because he's a good person unlike you, who has to have daddy buy his friends for him" playing the father card should do it.

Malfoy was livid now, "take that back, now" he demanded murderously his eyes now level to mine.

I scowled before barking with laughter, "What Malfoy can't handle the truth, because no I'm not taking it back and I dare you to make me" I said standing at my full height.

Suddenly like a lightening bolt Malfoy pushed me closer against the wall, "then make you I will" he snarled before he did the completely unexpected, he kissed me.

The kiss was rough and I fought against him with everything I had when a gasp broke him from me before I did.

Blaise stood not fifth-teen feet away from us, "I forgot my sweater" he said distractedly.

"Here, it's all there 500 galleons" Draco said handing the pouch over.

"It doesn't look like 500 galleons and you're sure she doesn't know I helped you?" the girl asked eyeing the pouch critically.

" Just take it, bloody count it once you get back to you're room and if there's any missing, owl me, though I'm positive it's all there the goblins at Gringotts are through, and as far as her knowing, she has no idea. "

The girl eyed the sum once more before nodding, "alright I'll take your word for it" she said pocketing the stack.

Draco smirked, "pleasure doing business with you, Stephanie" and with that he disappeared, as he always did after their meetings, into the dark.

A/N: Last Chapter of this fic. But I will be doing a full length story loosely based off of this so look for it soon.


End file.
